Time to heal
by LilIzzy
Summary: Eighteen year old Bella raped and abused by her step dad Phil decides to move back home to Charlie's. Meeting the Cullen's as soon as she arrives. Bella soon finds out she's pregnant what will she do…. Bella & Carlis
1. Chapter 1: Return, News

**Time To Heal**

Eighteen year old Bella raped and abused by her step dad Phil. Decides to move back home to Charlie's. Meets the Cullen's as soon as she arrives. Bella soon finds out she's pregnant what will she do…. Bella & Carlisle

**Chapter.1- Return, news**

After Phil raped me over a month ago now when I decided enough it was enough. So here I am in my dad's cruiser returning back to Forks. After ten years of living with mom. When we passed the welcome to Forks sign, Charlie told me we had to pop to someone's home to pick up some documents and he needed to talk to the man. So he quickly drove us to the house where we pulled up to a modern white house on the borders of trees. I got out the car carefully. Charlie smiled to me. I smiled at him but I could tell he didn't look convinced. We walked up to the door. Charlie knocked. When the door opened a young girl looking a lot like a pixie answered the door.

"Hello Chief Swan are you here to see dad?" Charlie spoke after her. I ignored them till Charlie spoke seeing if I was coming. I did slowly. We walked into a living room were six others stood waiting. As Charlie spoke my phone went off.. I picked it up

"Hello"

"Is this Isabella Swan speaking?"

"Yes" I answered

"Ah Isabella I'm Dr Ross from Phoenix hospital."

"Oh yes have the results come in Dr Ross?" I asked

"I'm afraid so Isabella. I don't how to tell you this but your three weeks pregnant." I stopped then.

"I'm what" I said whisper yelling.

"Three weeks pregnant dear."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I checked the results myself. It would be best if you visit a Dr and get checked out as soon as possible." He said

"Of course thank you Dr Ross"

"No problem Miss Swan I wish you the best."

"Thank you I got to go."

"Of course and congratulations again."

"Yes thanks" I hung up then. Charlie was looking to me worried. I smiled a little turning to look out the window of the house. Tears fell from my eyes. I wiped my eyes dialing a number for the hospital in Forks.

"Hello Forks General"

"Can I book appointment to see a doctor please?"

"Of course, your name?"

"Isabella Swan"

"Of course how's tomorrow for you?"

"That's fine what time" I asked

"1 pm with Dr Cullen."

"That's fine thank you"

"Of course Miss Swan have a good day."

"You also" I hung up. Wiping another tear from my eye. Looking to Charlie he was too busy talking he hadn't seen me. I smiled a little.

I wrapped an arm around my stomach looking down at it just thinking slowly. I stood like that for a while before Charlie came over carrying a folder.

"You okay Bells?" He asked

"Yes a friend just reminded me of something. I have an appointment at the hospital tomorrow with a Dr Cullen."

"Nothing serious."

"No it's private dad." He grinned

"Of course Bella how about I introduce you to everyone. This is Carlisle who is Dr Cullen. These are his kids Esme, Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice." I smiled

"It's nice to meet you all." They smiled replying back. Carlisle asked If I wanted to talk now so he knew a little about me. I nodded he told me we could go to his office if I liked too.

Walking to his office slowly when we got inside he closed the door

"So why will I be seeing you tomorrow Bella?" He asked

"I don't want Charlie to know please." He nodded

"If you don't want me to, I will not tell him." I nodded

"A month ago I was raped by my step dad and I was sick the past week so my doctor from Phoenix took some blood and just confirmed today that I'm three weeks pregnant. He advised me to get checked out." He sat shocked for a couple minutes sitting in complete silence, before he finally spoke.

"Have you told anyone?" He asked me looking a little sad.

"No he's been hitting me ever since he got married to my mother. I was too scared of what he would do if I did."

"Okay I really think you should tell your dad since you're pregnant. Do you have any recent bruises?" I nodded

"Yes and scars." He nodded looking truly sad for me

"Okay I do believe telling Charlie would help you. Do you feel comfortable with me as your Dr I could always get a female."

"I'll be fine with you. Please." He nodded we spoke about a couple other things before we went back down stairs.


	2. Chapter 2: Hospital, Telling Dad

**Chapter 2: Hospital, and Telling Dad**

We arrived back downstairs not so long after speaking. Dad and Carlisle talked for a little while, before he decided we better go.

We drove home in silence, arriving quickly. Dad helped me with my bags which I unpacked right away before going to bed.

**xXx**

I woke early the next morning, quickly showering before going down to make breakfast. Charlie had left me a note saying he had gone to work. So I ate in silence, before phoning for a taxi to take me to the hospital.

When I arrived at the hospital, I quickly checked in at the desk before taking a seat in the waiting room. Time passed slowly and after ten minutes the nurse came and said my name. I followed silently to the room where Dr Cullen was going to look at me. The nurse told me to lie down on the bed. I quickly did before she left, to get some things.

Dr Cullen came in a couple minutes later, asking how I was. I replied kindly to him, and he took a seat next to the bed and a machine.

"I'm just going to run an ultrasound on you. It's just to check that everything is okay." He spoke.

The nurse came back in then.

"Okay."

He smiled gently to me, before asking me to move my top up so he could get to my stomach. I did so slowly. Scared a little at what he was going to do. Before I could think of anything, he applied some very cold gel on my stomach before moving something over the top of the gel.

Soon enough I could see a little sack of something, which Carlisle pointed at was the baby before speaking.

"You're about four weeks along. The baby seems to be doing very well. But to be on the safe side I would take some blood and run some tests." I nodded and he smiled, telling the nurse what he needed. When she left, he gave me something to get the gel off, before I put my top down.

I couldn't help but look at him. He was gorgeous with his golden hair, and butterscotch eyes. After a good minute of staring at him, I looked away.

The nurse came back with a tray of things for Dr Cullen. When I saw the needle I must have paled because he quickly got me to look away and not think about it. He took some blood and checked my blood pressure. He said that was a little high. When the nurse left this time, Dr Cullen explained what he was going to do next. After another half hour I found out my blood pressure and stress levels were high so Dr Cullen prescribed me with some pills that will help. He then wrote a prescription for morning sickness to take.

I left the hospital after dialing for a taxi going straight back to Charlie's. I smiled when I saw Char on my door step waiting for me.

"Hey Darling"

"Hey, what you doing here"

"Peter said you needed me and that he'll join us soon." I smiled, she brought me into a hug where I broke down. She helped inside, pulling me close as we sat on the couch. I couldn't help the tears from falling. She tried soothing me carefully. After a while I must have fallen asleep from all the crying.

**xXx**

I woke to hear talking in the kitchen, getting up carefully. I went to see who was talking. I stopped in the doorway when I saw Char cooking while she talked to dad.

"You're up, are you feeling better?" Dad asked, I smiled

"Yes thanks, what you talking about?"

"I was just getting to know Char and hearing about her going to attend school with you." I looked to Char shocked, but she just grinned winking at me before going back to cooking. The room fell into silence then. Char finished cooking not long after setting the table before we helped ourselves to food. Char sat next to me as we ate.

When we finished, I knew I needed to tell Charlie what been going on. I took a deep breath.

"Dad, can I talk to you please." I whispered he looked up from his paper, concerned he nodded. Char moved the dishes before coming back to sit next to me.

"Dad what I'm about to tell you is very hard for me to say. Please try and let me finish before you interrupt." He looked shocked, but nodded his head. Char rubbed my arms trying to give me some comfort.

"F—our weeks ago I was raped. The phone call yesterday was from a doctor in Phoenix telling me I was pregnant. I'm four weeks, according to the scan I had today." I whispered, I couldn't look at dad but I could feel him. He was pissed. I glanced up his face was red with anger.

"Who" He asked

"Phil. He's been abusing me ever since he and mom got back from their honeymoon. I have scars all over my body, and whip lashes over my back." I broke down then. Char held me close to her.

"It's okay, I promise." She whispered. I looked up to her, her face broke when she saw my eyes. I felt another pair of hands wrap around me. I stiffened slightly before realizing it was dad. He was crying and hugging me. Whispering to me that I was safe and he won't let him touch me again.

After ten minutes of my dad and Char holding me. While the three of us cried and whispered to each other, Dad sat up.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"He threatened to kill you and mom if I said anything." I said

I broke down completely. Cha-Dad quickly scooped me up into his arms. Carrying me into the living room while Char followed. Sitting down on the couch as he placed me into his lap. He cradled me as I cried whispering that I was safe and he loved me. For the second time today I fell asleep from crying my eyes out.

Please, Please Review...


	3. Chapter 3: School, Home

**Thanks for all your support and Reviews they are great, please carry on reviewing on future chapters.**

**Chapter 3**

I slept in the arms of my dad for the night feeling safe and protected. When I woke up dad was fast asleep so I carefully got out of him arms. Char must have left for a bit to hunt. I decided to shower and dress before going to cook breakfast. It was going to be a long day today because I have school.

Dad came in as I was setting everything on the table followed by Char who looked like she had slept when she hadn't.

"Bells, this looks amazing." I grinned as I sat down Char sitting next to me. I plated myself some waffles and fruit. I started to eat slowly. Dad did the same and Char got just a waffle and a little fruit with lots of syrup and started eating. Silence came over the room as we ate. I finished first standing to clean up but Char beat me to it and said she would clean as I cooked.

"Bells, I was wondering if you still wanted to go to school today?" Dad asked. I could feel the concern coming of him.

"Yes dad, I think it does me good to get back to school." He nodded.

"Well if you have any problems just call me okay."

"Of course dad. Dr Cullen gave me a note about not being able to do P.E because of my condition." He nodded, smiling a little.

"Have you thought of what you want to do about it?" I looked down at my stomach, placing my hands on it.

"I don't think I could get rid of it dad. I'm thinking of keeping it but not placing anyone on the birth certificate as father." I whispered, not looking at him.

"Bells please look at me." Dad asked gently. Char came over and started rubbing my shoulders. I looked up at him.

"Whatever you decide Bella, I will support fully. Understood." I grinned then, going over to dad and hugging him as tears fell from my eyes.

I let go of him, standing up and excusing myself as I left to get my school things. It took me five minutes to get everything and get back stairs. Char followed me outside getting into the passenger side of the car.

I drove to school for the first time following the speed limit. Char held my hand giving me that extra support and strength. Charlie had called the school getting Char in and on the same schedule that I have. Since I'm comfortable with her.

When we got there, I parked in an open spot getting out the car as Char followed coming round to me. Taking my hand, we walked off to the main office while everyone else stared at us.

After picking up what we needed and our schedules we went off to our first class of the day. Spending the entire morning going to a class and being given books as well as past work.

Lunch came quickly and we walked slowly placing everything in our lockers before walking off to the lunchroom. Char pulled me gently to the lunch line grabbing a tray for us both. Filling it up with food mostly healthy stuff grabbing three bottles of pop before paying.

We walked over to an empty table by the windows. I moved to sit next to Char sitting on my left. I opened the window slightly. Char grinned at me, another way saying thanks. Because it was good for her to get the fresh air being in a room full of humans all day was hard for her.

She pushed the tray towards me. I grabbed a piece of pizza while she grabbed an apple grinning before taking a bite of it chewing it quickly before swallowing. If looks could kill this would. She was glaring at the apple as if it was her worst enemy in the world. I grin making myself laugh a little.

"What's funny?"

"Your face it's like the apple is your worst enemy, it's funny." She glared at me gently.

"Just you wait sis you'll find out one day what's it like." This set me off on a full on laughing fit. She couldn't help laughing herself I think I projected a little causing us to laugh more when we calmed down. I carried on eating hearing chairs move around us I froze. Char took my hand leaning closer.

"It's okay, your safe." I looked to her seeing truth in her eyes before smiling gently she knew why but I didn't talk about it know not after.

My phone went off grabbing it out my bag as I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Darling"

"Petey what's up?"

"I was just checking to make sure you were looking after my Char. Darling."

"Of course I am but she's not yours anymore she gave you up. She's now mine now." Char was trying not to laugh her head off, as I spoke.

"Oh is that right?"

"Oh yes me and Char had one amazing night last night. We even shared the bed." That did it Char fell of her chair laughing her head off.

"What was that noise?"

"Char falling of her chair."

"And why would Char fall of her chair?"

"Can't tell you it's a secret."

"I knew it. That you would get me for sending her to you early." Char just managed to sit down again when I sent her of the chair again.

"Aw is lil Peter missing his Char?" He growled

"Char lil Peter missing you. It's been a whole day." This sent her off the chair again as she laughed.

"Don't call it lil Peter."

"Okay Peter Junior it is. Not to be evil but me and Char have an appointment to my bedroom goodbye." I hung up as I looked to Char she looked shocked at what I just said and done.

"Bells I hope we can run fast because I sense he's on his way to Forks and fast."

"Charlie wanted me only on half days for this week so we leave after I finished eating. I need to go shopping for some groceries, pick up a prescription, and go shopping for cloths. You in for that." She grinned

"Hell yes but how can I get out?"

"Charlie told the school that you're my cousin and you came to live with us because your parents just died. And because of what's happened he's told them that he wanted you to be able to leave with me." She smiled.

"Thanks cousin." I laughed grabbed the drinks putting them in my backpack Char grabbed the tray before we smiled to the Cullens before leaving. Char laughed when we got to the car after signing out and picking up our books. The Cullen's were by their car watching us closely.

"Char we need to pop to the station first and let dad know where going shopping in Seattle."

"Sure thing sis." She got into the passenger seat as I took the driver seat. Taking off quickly to the station seeing dad. He was fine with us going to Seattle and made sure we had his numbers just in case.

We drove a bit quicker to Seattle getting out to the mall. We shopped for hours getting different items stopping to let me eat before continuing. Around 6pm we decided to drive to the grocery store and head back home.

When we got back they're were two extra cars in the driveway next to dad's cruiser. Char looked to me before getting out grabbing some bags. She went and I grabbed a couple walking inside.

"Hey dad" I shouted out.

"Living room Bells." I came into the living room stopping when I saw the Cullen's sitting in there with dad.

"You get everything Bells?"

"Yes we stopped to grab something to eat and I found out I can't have apples'." He grinned. I carried on walking to the kitchen Char following before going back out.

"Bells you sit down, and I'll grab the bags. You need a little rest." I grinned sitting down next to dad. He placed his arm around my shoulders letting me lean on him.

"So no apples now?" I shook my head.

"Got some apple pie at the restaurant ended up in the bathroom after a spoon full." He nodded, I looked to Char she was standing in the kitchen doorway smiling to me. I opened my arms and she came over snuggling straight into my arms on my lap.

"So Carlisle what's brings you here?" I spoke, Char just sat on my lap as I rubbed her back.

"I wanted to check on you and see Charlie about some cases."

"Oh" He smiled. I looked away moving my eyes over the others before back to Char.

"Char can you let me up please." She looked to me before seeing my face getting up quickly. I was out the seat in the next second running to the downstairs bathroom with Char following holding my hair as I emptied my stomach. When I finished Char helped me up again. I brushed my teeth and straitened myself out before going back out to the living room.

Sitting down in a chair that was away from everyone else, placing my head in my hands. Char had disappeared to the kitchen coming back with a drink and some crackers.

"Here Bells this might help. I remember being told crackers can help settle your stomach." I smiled at her as I took them. Placing them onto the table but keeping my drink taking a sip.

"Thanks Char, sorry about that." Everyone grinned slightly shaking it off. Dad looked to me oddly I could tell it was hard on him right now.

I looked away looking down to the glass of orange in my hand; Char was standing behind me rubbing my shoulders trying to get the tension out of me but it was not working.

**Sorry for the long wait. Cullen's around Bella now what could the truth be for them to be there. Have to wait and see until the next chapter. Peter shows up and more Cullen involvement with Bella.**

**From Lilizzy17**

**P.S. - Please Review**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi everyone,

Really sorry i havent updated, had my laptop break on me and it's being fixed at the moment hopefully get back up and updating in the next couple weeks.

From

LilIzzy (Jenny)


End file.
